<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gun smoke and Flowers by Honeyed (MoonPachimari)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915100">Gun smoke and Flowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonPachimari/pseuds/Honeyed'>Honeyed (MoonPachimari)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Omegaverse Mob Au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Mob, Beta George, Cara | CaptainPuffy and Jschlatt are Siblings, Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Drug/Alcohol usage, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Goat Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrids, Implied Sexual Content, Jesus christ so many tags, Jschlatt and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Mob Boss Jschlatt, Multi, Omega Quackity, Prostitute Quackity, alpha dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:20:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonPachimari/pseuds/Honeyed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The sound of a guitar playing filled the ears of the group of men in one of the VIP rooms. It was muffled by thick walls and the conversations happening amongst them. The men spoke in hushed whispers, occasionally sliding random notes to one another in a joking way.</p>
<p>Jebediah Schlatt was sat in the middle, hair unruly and a drink in his right hand.</p>
<p>DO NOT SHOW THIS TO ANY OF THE CCS PLEASE!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Sam | Awesamdude, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Cara | CaptainPuffy &amp; Jschlatt &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream/Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch &amp; Sapnap, Darryl Noveschosch/Phil Watson, Eret/Wilbur Soot, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Niki | Nihachu &amp; Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Omegaverse Mob Au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello there I see you've clicked on this. Before we get started this is my first actually planned out fic but that's not important.</p>
<p>What is important is I have some morals, not many but some. Firstly I will never have any form of sexual content with minors (or characters portrayed as minors) in this. This is the DSMP characters, not the actual people.</p>
<p>Please do not share this or send screenshots of this to any of the content creators. I made this because I am dumb and autistic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of a guitar playing filled the ears of the group of men in one of the VIP rooms. It was muffled by thick walls and the conversations happening amongst them. The men spoke in hushed whispers, occasionally sliding random notes to one another in a joking way.</p>
<p>Jebediah Schlatt was sat in the middle, hair unruly and a drink in his right hand. He swished the ice and whiskey in the cup, a smile low on his face as he listened and downed the glass. His blazer was unbutton, shirt fucked up but buttoned albeit incorrectly, and a thick heavy flush sat across his cheeks and nose from the liquor in his system. A true alpha, if you don't consider his volatile outbursts and being a mob boss.</p>
<p>To his right set Dream, the dirty blond's hair pulled into a tight bun, eyes watching the others in the room as he reached a glove hand up to fix the mask that sat on the lower half of his face covering lips and nose. The dark vest sat over grey button up with the sleeves rolled up and held in place by green cuffers and a matching tie. Much more poised then the other alpha at the table, one gloved hand remained on the gun in its holster.</p>
<p>Speaking to Dream was a smaller mooshroom hybrid, the beta's eyes darting left and right as he peered through his glasses. George shifted in his seat to throw Dream's hand from it's new place on his thighs as a frown crossed his face. Dawned in a similar uniform to Dream with the green accents replaced by a deep blue color, the money man's mushrooms, ears and tail looked completely out of place.</p>
<p>On the other side of Schlatt was Ponk, the beta moving the bottom of his baklava up to take a sip of his drink before placing the glass down and fixing it. The only other member of Schlatt's main group not wearing the basic vest and tie, he reached a hand up to fix his turtleneck before moving one of the open sides of his long coat across his chest to fall back normally. He let out an annoyed sigh at Karl.</p>
<p>The beta let out a wicked cackle, the goggles on his forehead slipping down as he tried to collect himself. His blue tie was undone, the purple cuff clip of his right arm discarded on the table while the green one of his left remained in place. The embroidered swirl on his left arm stood out against the fabric as he nudged Ponk. "You sure your not taking anyone tonight Ponk?"</p>
<p>"I'm sure," the doctor rolled his eyes as the door eased open.</p>
<p>Two different people stood in the door way, drawing the groups attention. The smaller a latino omega who gave a flirty smile as he moved around the group, Schlatt pushing his chair out for him to drop into the alpha's lap. The too short crop top and small shorts with fishnets very quickly were covered by Schlatt's hands.</p>
<p>"Quackity," Schlatt smiled, leaning forward to bite at the prostitute's jaw as his thumbs rubbed circles into the other's thighs. Ponk made a disgusted noise as he stood up to move away from the duo's antics. He nodded to the alpha in the door way as he walked past.</p>
<p>"Hello Sam," he patted the man's bicep with a weak unseeable smile as Sam tensed. He made a noise for a second before nodding to Ponk and watching him walk off towards the bar somewhere in the brothel building.</p>
<p>Schlatt just rolled his eyes as he hummed, easily picking up Quackity who wrapped his legs around Schlatt so they crossed over the ankles and his arms wound around the alpha's neck. A giggle left him as he pressed hot kisses to Schlatt's neck before he was happily carried out of the room, Sam reaching a hand out to stop the mob boss from leaving to a more private room with his younger brother.</p>
<p>"I'll see you later Sam," Q waved him off as Schlatt briefly bounced him to get a better grip before Q busied himself with giving the stronger man hickeys.</p>
<p>Sam just sighed, nodding to the remaining three before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him as he traveled through the brothel, probably to find Ponk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Schlatt sat on the edge of the bed, cigarette in his hand as he mumbled and fixed the blanket covering his lower half. The alpha's eyes darted to Quackity who was laid out with the covers pulled up to his chest before Q sat up, letting the off white sheets bundle around his waist. </p><p>Schlatt turned to look at him better as Quackity crawled across the bed, easing to sit behind Schlatt and wrap his arms around the older's neck weakly with a small smile gracing his lips, "Hello."</p><p>Schlatt just grunted in response, leaning his head back before turning and pressing a soft quick kiss to Quackity's lips as one of the man's hands moved to rest on the smaller's thigh. He rubbed circles into the skin with his thumb as he sighed and just rested his head against Quackity's enjoying the brief silence after one of their quick and rough fucks. </p><p>Schlatt hummed as Quackity moved closer, chest against his back, "You're more touchy."</p><p>The omega let out a soft huff as he pressed his face against Schlatt's before muttering, "Can't we just cuddle or something like that?"</p><p>Silence was left between the two before Schlatt turned more, Quackity moving to sit on his thighs as Schlatt faced him with a grimace. Quackity finally just sighed, shuffling back from the alpha and over to his previous place in the bed.</p><p>It was cheap, made noise with Quackity's movements as he laid back down and pulled the sheets over him. Schlatt stood up, putting out his cigarette and gathered his clothes, peice by piece as he put them on. He looked back to the omega with a scowl as he fixed his blazer. </p><p>"What the fuck's got you in a mood, whore?"</p><p>"Nothing," Quackity grumbled back, not looking to Schlatt before adding on, "tell Sam I'm still in here."</p><p>Schlatt grunted a response as he opened the door and walked towards the VIP room, feet dragging slightly as he passed Sam with a "he's in there" and kept walking. He reached over and patted Sam's bicep.</p><p>Schlatt opened the door of the VIP, looking over the group gathered and cleared his throat as he walked to his seat and grabbed the box of cards on the table. "Poker, anyone?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of soft guitar strumming as the early morning cared in, Wilbur Soot's deft fingers carrying over the strings as he played some tune he couldn't remember the name off. The alpha eased as he felt a hand on his shoulder, leaning back against the owner with a small and weak smile that didn't reach his eyes.</p><p>Eret, his mate, squeezed his shoulder and offered him a small smile before pressing a kiss to his forehead and slowly walking away from him. Wilbur eased his guitar around to rest on his back as he stood up and off of his stool. He trailed after Eret, nodding to Sam as he passed before jogging to catch up.</p><p>His hands slipped around Eret's waist, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the beta's head as he sighed quietly as Eret pressed his back into Wilbur's chest.</p><p>"I'll get my bag, and I'll meet you outside," Eret mumbled as he turned his head and kissed Wilbur's jaw. Wilbur nodded as he slipped away from Eret just in time to see Quackity slot himself beside the other, the two whispering as they headed to the back room.</p><p>Wilbur let his feet carry him outside, slowing to a stop and pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his coat pocket. Opening the pack and placing the butt between his lips, he switched the box in favor of a lighter. Cupping the cigarette with his hand to block it from the wind as he lit it, Wilbur Soot let out a weak sigh.</p><p>Then after a while Eret joined him outside of the brothel, slipping her hand through the crook of his elbow so they could walk together in sync. She waved bye to Quackity who left in a hurry the other direction. Turning her head to Wilbur, Eret smiled weakly.</p><p>"It's nice to walk with you again, Wilby," Eret mumbled happily as she leaned against him and the wind whipped around the two of them. Her hand eased down Wilbur's arm, interlocking fingers with him as they slowed to a stop at a cross walk. Will leaned his head out for a second before quickly tugging Eret to jog across the pathway. </p><p>A small laugh left Wilbur as he tugged Eret into their apartment, saying bye to the baby sitter for their son before Eret pressed a kiss to Wilbur's neck. Wil ran his hand along her back before letting his mate walk over to the play crib where their son Fundy was curled up asleep, his fists balled up and his pacifier hanging out of his mouth gently. Eret leaned down to brush some of the ginger hair out of their baby's face before smiling and dropping their bag onto the couch. </p><p>"I'm gonna head to bed Wil, okay?" </p><p>"S fine, go ahead. Love you Eret." </p><p>Eret smiled before he vanished into their bedroom, leaving Wilbur with a sleeping Fundy. He smiled and slowly picked up his son, resting the baby against his chest before propping himself up on the couch for a nap himself. "My little champion..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you are interested; I do have a Twitter- it's NSFWMCYTTWT however and I won't be attaching it to this fic.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>